


En otro mundo

by epifaniax



Series: Todo es culpa de un beso [26]
Category: DCU, Smallville, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angustía, Beta Conner Luthor, M/M, Omega Lex Luthor, Tristeza
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:41:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/epifaniax/pseuds/epifaniax
Summary: “¡Pero yo quiero recordarlo como se veía antes!” exclamó con los ojos brillantes “quizás no éramos tan cercano estos últimos años, pero de niños sí, ¿lo recuerdas?, éramos los tres, siempre los tres y yo…solo quiero recordar su rostro completamente sano y fingir que está ahí dentro de esa manera descansando ¿crees que podría permitirme eso Conner?” pregunta con un hilo de voz que lo hace sentir ese nudo en la garganta y los ojos picar.
Relationships: Kon-El | Conner Kent & Lex Luthor
Series: Todo es culpa de un beso [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774231
Comments: 7
Kudos: 22





	En otro mundo

**Author's Note:**

> Hola! esta historia es triste :( aun así espero que les guste.

Había sido su culpa, el comienzo del colapso, la primera ficha caída de un dominó sin retorno.

Su madre le había dado la tarea de que organizara algunos registros de materiales almacenados. No era tecnología obsoleta, pero era su tecnología y por ende era importante y peligrosa por lo que no podía perderse nada. 

Ha habido casos de ex empleados que se apropiaron de tecnología luthoriana, provocando caos y usándolo para fines malvados que su madre no aprobaba, al menos, contra él. De todas maneras, Conner llevo todos esos registros, bajó al sótano, entró al almacenamiento repleto de cajones y muebles de metal numerados para comenzar a abrirlos y chequear el contenido. Sin embargo, solo le bastó unos diez minutos para encontrar un cajón que no debería de estar vacío.

Miro la lista, el número y su contenido, era un prototipo de una pistola congeladora. Su función principal era apagar incendios, pero había problemas con su regulador de potencia pudiendo ser letal para una persona. Frunciendo el ceño destacó el número para seguir con el procedimiento.

Cuatro horas más tarde estaba de pie en la puerta mirando con preocupación la lista, había en total trescientos objetos de los que le pidieron fiscalizar de los cuales faltaban cien, un tercio del total.

Esa misma tarde le había informado a su madre con preocupación de los resultados, obteniendo un ceño fruncido de concentración para, unos minutos después, ser despachado con un agradecimiento. No le llamó la atención y el problema se olvidó al poco tiempo

Hasta que dos semanas después cuando Henry Braham no apareció en la escuela.

“Su compañero Henry por motivos personales se transfirió de escuela, por lo que lastimosamente no lo veremos más” informó la profesora ante la mirada confundida de todo el mundo para después proseguir con sus clases.

“¿Alguna idea Conner?” preguntó Cynthia.

El la miro confundido. tenía una sensación extraña en el estómago, ¿amargura? ¿ansiedad? De todas maneras, la ocultó a la perfección para voltear hacia su compañera y encogerse de hombros despreocupado.

Algo no estaba bien. Pensó un mes después viendo la antigua propiedad de los Braham con un cartel de vendido.

\------------------------------//------------------------------

“Conner” llamó su madre desde la entrada tres meses después de que los Braham se mudaran “ven conmigo” pidió indicándole que subiera con él a un auto.

Condujeron por la carretera principal con él mirando hipnotizado la forma esponjada de las nubes en el cielo. No había preguntado a donde iba, nunca lo hacía salvo que su curiosidad sea demasiado, pero en cuanto a lo demás, simplemente se dejaba llevar porque sabía que sus padres nunca lo dejarían andar por lugares peligrosos para su seguridad por lo que, cuando llegaron al hospital de ciudad gótica, simplemente descendió con una mirada confundida y curiosa.

¿Se había herido alguno de los batkids?

¿Quizás alguna conferencia de prensa?

¿Una alianza comercial?

“Vengo a la habitación 019” indicó su padre a la recepcionista con Conner a su costado quien les preguntó si eran familiares y su madre contestó que era su padrino.

Una mentira, pues su madre le había dicho que no era padrino de nadie en comparación a su padre quien sí lo era de Richard Grayson, sin embargo él no dijo nada, observado con atención la interacción.

Dejándolos pasar, su madre camino con confianza por los pasillos para entrar finalmente a una habitación completamente blanca y pulcra que a Conner lo hacía mirar buscando esa mancha que siempre se les escapa a los de limpieza para detenerse en seco observar atontado al ocupante de aquella cama.

“Su padre había estado robando la tecnología para venderla a los barrios bajos de Gotham, lo despedí a lo que el hombre decidió llevarse a su familia hacia aquí pensando que sus compradores pagarían sus cuotas, grave error” confesó su madre con la mirada en el chico actualmente quemado casi completamente en un piel rojiza y envuelta en plástico con un tubo conectado a su boca obligándolo a respirar.

Atrás había quedado el largo cabello rubio como el sol o los ojos azules como el cielo.

Era lo que quedaba de Henry Braham.

“Muerte cerebral, no hay manera de traerlo de regreso” explico con un tono frió que Conner aún así encontró el subtono de dolor.

Su madre había conocido a la familia, a la madre de Henry, a su hermana, al mismo Henry quien ahora estaba muerto en vida en una fría y pulcra camilla de hospital frente a sus ojos.

Así que Conner estiró su mano, envolviendo su brazo en un abrazo lateral con su madre, ambos mirando la escena con su propio grado de dolor y arrepentimiento por lo que fue y pudo haber sido.

“Nosotros creamos nuestro propio destino” piensa en voz alta para encontrar los ojos de su madre “no fue tu culpa, solo hiciste lo que era adecuado” consoló sin sentir lo que trataba de enseñar porque lo “pudieron” eran más fuertes.

Los segundos pasaron, se transformaron en minutos y ninguno interrumpió hasta que una enfermera apareció indicando que el horario de visitas había acabado.

“La próxima semana se desconectará, no vale la pena dejarlo sufriendo cuando solo es un cuerpo” explica para mirarlo por el espejo retrovisor “si lo deseas, Mercy estará a tu disposición para traerte” Conner asintió sin saber si siquiera quería hacerlo.

Pero aun así fue todos los días sin falta con Cempasúchil en sus manos junto a un jarrón porque al parecer Gotham no tenía jarrones para colocar flores, abrió las cortinas para dejar entrar un poco de luz solar que la ciudad podía permitirse en sus días buenos, tomando una silla, sentándose junto a la cama y sacar dos libros de su mochila.

“¿Sherlock Holmes u orgullo y prejuicio?” pregunto Conner mirando al cuerpo dormido y quemado del chico.

Henry es esa clase de alfa que finge ser duro, por lo que Conner está seguro que elegiría Sherlock Holmes, pero él nunca ha sido de darle la salida fácil a Braham por lo que sonríe travieso para quedarse con el último libro, abrirlo y comenzar a leer en voz alta.

Al séptimo día ya lo había acabado, permanecido un momento con la cabeza apoyada en la pared, el libro aún abierto en su regazo y su mano vagando para encontrar la Henry y cerrar por un momento los ojos bajo los cálidos rayos del cálido sol pensando por su segundo antes que su mente vagara un “estoy aquí”

\--------------------------------------//------------------------------------

“Disculpe” escucho que una voz le hablaba pegando un respingo cuando una mano extraña se colocó en su hombro “ya está terminando la hora de visitas” informa una enfermera para irse a lo que Conner asiente. No se había dado cuenta que se había quedado dormido.

Cerrando la portada con tranquilidad, pasa sus dedos por la tapa con un toque de añoranza en su alma. Fue un buen libro, elegante, encantador, de lengua refinada casi poesía en algunos casos y Conner no se arrepiente de leerlo, pero tiene un sentimiento en el pecho una presión, tristeza por lo que su término representa.

Ya no será lo mismo leerla la historia porque sabrá cómo está a de terminar.

“En otro mundo, tú de seguros serias exitoso” piensa en voz alta de alguna manera extraña negándose a mirar a quien se dirigía “eras inteligente y aunque no lo pretendieras tenías un buen corazón…” los rayos de sol entran por la ventana, cayendo sobre ambos como si el cielo los llamara. Una escalera hacia las nubes y las estrellas. Conner toma una respiración. Esta es una despedida “En otra realidad te casarías con un omega, es probable que una chica, pareces esa clase de chico interesado en senos, de seguro tendrían una buena posición financiera y formarías una buena familia” mañana será otro día, uno donde sabrá que Henry Braham ya no estará respirando en la tierra. “En otro mundo…tú serías feliz”

Lento observa.

“Por supuesto…que este no es ese mundo…y este, es nuestro adiós” respira para darse media vuelta y correr por los pasillos, olvidando su libro, y el brillo del sol.

\--------------------------------------//---------------------------

El funeral fue tranquilo, Cynthia y el asintieron sin querer que nadie más se enterara del cruel suceso, su madre pagó todos los gastos y Conner observó con rabia cuando el cajón se mantuvo cerrado en la oscuridad. Después de la partida de Braham de la escuela el resto de sus compañeros comenzaron a teorizar cosas horribles de su familia tanto que Conner no tuvo el alma y la bondad para invitarlos.

No quería gente maliciosa ni doble cara en un momento como este. Pensó viendo el foso de la tumba abierto ante ellos.

Él estaría junto a su familia.

_“¿M-me permite un baile?” pregunta una voz llamando su atención a un costado._

_“Sabes bailar ¿verdad?” preguntó sonriendo mientras Braham enrojecía avergonzado comenzando a exudar feromonas de nerviosismo._

_“S-si” afirma para hacer un ademán de colocar su mano en la cintura de Conner._

Habían ido con Cynthia a la casa actual en la que había residido sacando algunas posesiones del chico para ponerlas junto al ataúd, deteniéndose cuando Cynthia tomó una fotografía en particular de Superman sonriendo y firmada. Esa con que Braham había intentado que se sintiera envidioso.

“Entierralo con su estúpida foto de Superman, de seguro la querrá en el otro lado para refregármela en la cara cuando llegue allá” comentó viendo a Cynthia guardarla en su abrigo.

¿Cuán rápido se escapaba la vida? Era extraño pensar que un día estaba allí, simplemente existiendo en cualquier parte del mundo para después desaparecer en la basta infinitud del mundo, allá donde nadie sabe realmente, pero todo teorizan.

“Abre la parte superior del cajón para que entre el sol en su interior” ordenó. Era estúpido, pero Conner no se sentía particularmente cuerdo en estos momentos.

“No Conner” negó Cynthia haciéndolo voltear hacia ella molesto.

“¿Por qué no? ¿acaso Braham no merece eso?”

“Tiene su rostro desfigurado Conner”

“¿Y? ¿a quién mierda le importa su rostro?, estar a oscuras allí adentro debe ser más aterrador” replicó infantil para caminar hacia el cajón siendo sujeta por la muñeca por Cynthia furiosa.

“No, dale esa dignidad”

“No hay dignidad en la oscuridad, piensa en él”

“¡Él está muerto Conner, le da igual si el puto sol brilla o no!” explotó Cynthia y él apretó su mandíbula.

Sí, Henry braham, su compañero desde que tenían cinco años estaba muerto, pero Conner quería que el cuerpo del chico viera por última vez la luz, sintiera su calidez, mirara al azul del cielo y quizás por algún milagro todo vuelva a la normalidad como si esta fuera suficiente para sanar.

“Lo se Cynthia, pero el merece Luz en medio de toda esta oscuridad” explicó caminando decidido hacia la parte de la cabeza, pero un mano se posó en su hombro lo voltio y la bofetada le hizo girar por reflejo el mentón.

Cynthia se veía furiosa.

“¡Pero yo quiero recordarlo como se veía antes!” exclamó con los ojos brillantes “quizás no éramos tan cercano estos últimos años, pero de niños sí, ¿lo recuerdas?, éramos los tres, siempre los tres y yo…solo quiero recordar su rostro completamente sano y fingir que está ahí dentro de esa manera descansando ¿crees que podría permitirme eso Conner?” pregunta con un hilo de voz que lo hace sentir ese nudo en la garganta y los ojos picar.

Acercándose, envolviendo sus brazos a su torso, Cynthia apoya la cabeza en su hombro y cierra los ojos.

“Recuérdalo como era antes Conner, quédate con su mejor recuerdo, dale ese honor en tu corazón” pidió.

Y Conner tuvo el breve sueño de estar sentado junto a una silla en la cama del hospital, sosteniendo la mano del niño mientras su rostro se curaba y repara ante sus ojos para descansar con su cabello rubio, su piel perfectamente blanquecina, y su expresión tranquila en un suave y agradable sueño con la luz del sol entrando por la ventana y los Cempasúchil transformándose en hermosas Camelias.

**Author's Note:**

> Estuve buscando las flores adecuadas para poner y termine eligiendo dos, basandome en su significado más que en su apariencia. La primera fue una elección consciente de Conner, la siguiente la dejo a su imaginación me gustaria mucho saber qué teorías tienen, siempre me animan saber que piensa que vienen o significan algunos pequeños datos que suelo repartir. :D
> 
> * Cempasúchil = Lei que es una flor representativa del día de los muertos en México, la llaman la flor de los muertos y tiene como función llevar el alma de los muertos a aquel que fue su hogar.  
> * Camelia = con esta flor tuve problemas, ya que en una página salia un significado que me gusto mucho y cuando lo revise en otras páginas cambio :( de todas maneras el significado por el que la puse es "mi destino está en tus manos" 
> 
> Todos los comentarios son bien apreciados.  
> Besos <3


End file.
